Touch Me
by GirlInTheMirror121
Summary: Rory has an unexpected sexual awakening for a certain fellow Glee club member. What happened afterwards was anything beyond his wildest fantasies. Inspired by "Touch Me" from Spring Awakening. M for masturbation, boy-on-boy sex. Enjoy!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or Spring Awakening.**

**Note: Inspired by "Touch Me", this is basically Rory's sexual awakening with a certain fellow Glee club member. Oh, yeah, and this got dirty, so I'm rating it M for boy-on-boy sex. Just a brief warning!**

"Kurt, wait up!" Rory called after the countertenor.

"Hmm?" Kurt turned around, and Rory sucked in his breath. How was Kurt so beautiful? There he was, blue-grey eyes seeming to bore into everyone's soul that they faced, standing there tall and pale, decked out in a vest and bowtie and, Rory couldn't help but to notice, especially tight pants. "Did you say something, Rory?"

"You, um, you left your pin back in the choir room. I think it fell off your shirt. I found it on the floor and picked it up for you. Um, here it is," Rory handed over the small pin in the shape of a piano over to the other boy.

"Oh my God, thank you," Kurt smiled appreciatively. "I hadn't even noticed that it had fallen. This means so much to me. It was my mother's. I don't know what I would've done if I'd lost it for good!"

"Was?" Rory furrowed his brow in confusion.

"My mother died when I was eight," Kurt said lightly.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Rory murmured. "I mean, I know Finn's your stepbrother, but I wasn't sure if your Dad and Mum were divorced or not."

Kurt shrugged. "It's been ten years. Well, thanks again. See you tomorrow, Rory."

God, Kurt's voice was beautiful.

Rory sighed and leaned against a nearby row of lockers as he watched Kurt strut down the hall. The gay male's hips swung tantalizingly from side to side in jeans that were oh-so-tight, and Rory shuddered with sudden desire. Men weren't like that back in Ireland. It wasn't that they weren't gay—he'd met one or two in his life—but they certainly didn't dress, talk, or act like Kurt, nor were they as confident. Rory replayed in his mind the moment he'd just shared with Kurt: how, when their fingers had brushed each other for the briefest of seconds, he'd felt a pull in his stomach. How Kurt's eyes had lit up when Rory had returned his deceased mother's treasure back to him. How Kurt had even opened up to him in the first place, despite that he barely knew him.

How beautiful he had looked.

Rory closed his eyes. No, I can't be gay, he thought. But he couldn't explain the feelings he had for the light-eyed boy, how he just wanted Kurt to notice him and be impressed with him. Every solo he had the chance at, he sang his best and tried to make eye contact with him as much as he could. But Kurt never seemed to notice him.

Rory didn't know why, but he wanted to touch Kurt, and be touched by Kurt in return.

Late that night, Rory lay in bed, unable to sleep. He drummed his fingers against his bare stomach, liking the feel of it. Curiously, he reached up a little further and stroked his nipples, shivering as he caused them to become erect. He pinched them gently, imagining it as Kurt who was touching him. He gasped as he began to harden at the suddenly sensual thoughts of Kurt touching him and kissing him, playing with his nipples and sucking at his neck. Flushing profusely, Rory's hand slipped into his pants and stroked his length. "Oh yes," he moaned as he stroked faster. "Yes, yes, like that, oh, Kurt, yes."

He groaned as he rubbed the tip of his shaft, feeling the pre-cum leaking out already. With his free hand, he gripped the bedsheets, moaning as quietly as he could as to not wake anyone in the house up and catch him masturbating. He let his mind drift to Kurt, whom he was now imagining completely naked, lowering himself down to suck Rory off while stroking himself so that they could both orgasm at the same time. "Kurt, shit, shit," Rory muttered. "Oh God, oh God, yes, Kurt, you're so good!" He shuddered and gasped as he came, soaking his underwear with cum. "Ah…ahh…" he came down from his climax. _Fuck_, he thought. _I just jerked off to thoughts of Kurt_.

He got up and quietly changed his underwear, wiping his hand off with a tissue before he did. He glanced out the window to see a moonless sky; nothing but inky blackness and the occasional tree reaching up into the great void above. He wished he could just disappear into that sky and avoid the feelings that were overwhelming his soul.

He couldn't sleep, couldn't think about anything but Kurt.

"Rory? You look awful. Are you feeling okay?" Sam asked in concern.

"I hardly got any sleep last night," Rory rubbed his eyes tiredly.

"I'm sorry," Sam said awkwardly. "Did you have a bad dream or something?"

"No," Rory turned red at the memory of the intense dream he'd had when he finally managed to nod off that involved Kurt and a jar of peanut butter. "I was just…up thinking for a long time, that's all."

"Oh wow," Sam whistled. "Anything in particular? Do you want to talk about it?"

Rory sighed. "I miss home," he admitted. "And I was thinking about…" he trailed off, unsure if he could trust the blonde with his innermost musings.

"Hey, you can tell me," Sam nodded encouragingly. "I'm good at keeping secrets."

"I had an…arousing…dream….about…Kurt," Rory mumbled. "And I liked it."

"Whoa," Sam blew out a puff of air. "I wasn't expecting that."

"Don't tell him," Rory pleaded, his eyes big and bright.

"Dude, don't worry, I won't," Sam smiled. "I've had dreams about guys, too. It's totally okay, you know. I don't think anyone is truly one-hundred percent straight."

"But it's so much more than that," Rory said in a rush. "I can't stop thinking about Kurt, and Jesus, he's so cute and wonderful and amazing and…and…"

"Easy, easy," Sam laughed. "Why don't you take it slow, okay? Kurt's gay, he'll totally talk to you about, you know, these feelings."

"You're the best, Sam," Rory said truthfully.

"I try," the blonde shrugged. "And I totally accept you, don't worry. You know. If you're gay or bi or whatever. It's cool with me."

"Thanks," Rory murmured. "Guess I'll be going now," he waved as he walked away.

Broken wishes, broken dreams, broken thoughts, broken boy.

"Rory, hey," Kurt said breathlessly as Rory dashed into the choir room, where he'd asked Kurt to meet him. "You said you wanted to talk to me about something?"

"Yes," Rory pulled a chair over in front of Kurt. "Kurt…when did you know that you were…_gay_?" He whispered the last word.

"Oh," Kurt looked taken aback by the question. "Gosh, I was probably nine or ten. I mean, I had always kind of felt it deep inside, but I didn't understand the term, nor realized that I was only attracted to boys, until then."

"So…so it wasn't a sudden thing?" Rory's stomach flipped as Kurt eyed him from head to toe, no doubt judging his outfit. "It didn't hit you out of the blue one day?"

"No," Kurt looked at him curiously. "Are you questioning your sexuality, Rory?"

"Yes. I mean…no?" Rory blushed as he attempted to lie to the older boy. Kurt gave him a Look. "Okay, I am," Rory heaved a sigh. "I, um, I had one of _those_ dreams. About…about another boy," he turned even redder, his face on fire.

"Ah, yes," Kurt chuckled. "Well, that's perfectly natural, dear. It doesn't necessarily mean that you're gay."

"But I liked it," Rory blurted out. "And I touched myself and I started thinking about you and—oh shit," he clapped his hand over his mouth in horror.

Kurt's eyes widened. "And did you like it?" He managed to say through his shock.

"Yes," Rory mumbled, very embarrassed and silently cursing his big mouth.

Kurt leaned forward and pressed his lips against Rory's. Rory's eyes fluttered closed in pleasant surprise. He moaned a little, deep in his throat, as Kurt deepened the kiss, running his tongue against Rory's pale lips sensually, while his hands caressed Rory's soft baby-face. He broke away. "Did you like that?"

_Oh God, yes._

"Yes," Rory replied when his mouth found the words to speak. His lips tingled from where they had touched Kurt's and his heart was pounding and his stomach doing cartwheels and his head was spinning, causing an overall feel of dizziness.

"So did I," Kurt admitted. "Well then, I suppose you're my boyfriend, Rory Flanagan."

"I…I…I…I am?" Rory sputtered. "R…really?"

"Yes," Kurt nodded definitively. "I'll pick you up at eight o'clock on Friday for our first official date." He quickly kissed Rory before exiting the room, hips swaying seductively, causing Rory to cough and will his semi-erection to go down before going home.

"Brittany?" He knocked on her door later. "Can I come in?"

"Sure," she called. He went into her pink-and-white bedroom. "I really don't get this Shakespeare stuff," she tossed her copy of _Hamlet_ aside. "I mean, why does Hamlet want to sleep with his mom anyway?"

Rory blinked at the ditzy girl before sitting down on her bed. "I have something to tell you, Brittany. Kurt and I…"

"You're dating," Brittany smiled widely. "Yeah, Kurt told me. Actually, he told Mercedes, who told Santana, who told me. I'm so happy for you, Rory-leprechaun!"

"I really think I like him," Rory said giddily. "Like how you like Santana."

"That's great," she said honestly. "Now, do you think you could help me understand this Shakespeare thing?"

"Sure," he sat with her and tried to explain the complexities of Hamlet. Afterwards, he went to his room and began to text Kurt.

**Rory: Hello, sweetheart. I just wanted to say good-night and sweet dreams.**

**Kurt: You're so sweet. I'm hoping I dream about you tonight. **

**Rory: Me, too. I really think I'm falling for you, Kurt.**

**Kurt: And I, you. Goodnight. Don't let the Brittanys bite.**

**Rory: LOL! **

He put his phone next to him and snuggled under the covers, replaying the kiss with Kurt over and over in his mind until he was positive that he had it fully committed to memory. Just in case, he decided to write it down: every last move, every last feeling, and every last emotion that passed through his body that occurred because of that one kiss. He reached for his phone, staring at the words that Kurt sent to him, praying that they were true and pure. Rory sent a quick message to Sam letting him know what had happened.

"Awesome, dude!" Sam wrote back. "Must feel good to get that off your chest, huh?"

"Yes," Rory typed. "It feels amazing. Thanks so much, for everything." He powered down his phone and sank into sleep, dreaming only of Kurt all night. __

_Months later_

"Are you sure about this?" Kurt asked breathily as he lay next to Rory six months into their relationship. "We don't have to do this, you know."

"Yes, I want to," Rory nodded affirmatively. "I want to touch you. I want you to touch me. I want to give my body over to you. I'm ready for this. Physically, emotionally, my body and mind and soul are ready to surrender to desire and lust."

"Mine, too," Kurt kissed Rory chastely. "Oh, God, I want you." He kissed Rory again, slipping his tongue into the Irish boy's mouth. Rory moaned, reaching up and bringing Kurt even closer to him. He thrust his hips up against Kurt's, feeling Kurt get a little hard, and he moaned louder.

"Want you," Rory mumbled. "Want you so bad."

"Oh God, I know," Kurt's hands were trembling as he hastily unbuttoned his shirt, laying it carefully on the floor (Heaven forbid it should get wrinkled!). He reached down and helped Rory take his shirt off, admiring Rory's chest. "You work out?"

"Sometimes," Rory smiled mischievously. "It turns me on."

"Well, well," Kurt smirked. "Guess I'll have to go to the gym with you soon." He played with Rory's nipples, pinching and tweaking them gently between his thumb and forefinger, and Rory's heart accelerated; it was just as he'd fantasized all those months ago, and it was finally, truly coming to life. "Yes, Kurt…that feels nice…"

"It's about to get much better," Kurt let his hands flutter down Rory's chest and stomach down to the waistband of his jeans. Rory shivered, his breath hitching in his throat as Kurt unzipped his jeans and pulled them down slowly, leaving him in his boxers, his semi-hard erection poking through the fabric of his underwear. Kurt's soft hand dipped below the band of Rory's underwear, lovingly stroking his cock, and Rory gasped.

"So good…Kurt…please…t…touch me…" Kurt pulled Rory's length out of the restricting fabric, exposing it fully for the first time. "Yes, yes," Rory panted as Kurt stroked faster. "Christ," he swore as Kurt gently squeezed his balls. "Oh God, oh God, Kurt, I'm so close, please don't stop now," he begged. "Yes…yes…oh God, yes!" He closed his eyes and bucked his hips as he ejaculated.

"You're so beautiful, Rory," Kurt breathed. "I've never wanted anyone as much as I want you right now." He quickly undid his trousers and underpants, exposing his full erection. Rory's eyes widened. "Kurt…you're…you're so…"

Kurt blushed profusely. "Are you sure you…?"

"Yes," Rory nodded. "Yes, so much." Kurt reached into his bedside table and pulled out a bottle of lube and a condom. He squeezed a few drops of lube on his fingers.

"Ready?" Rory nodded. "Here goes. Just remember to breathe." He slowly, gently pushed his index finger inside Rory's tight hole. Rory hissed. "Breathe, baby, breathe," Kurt said in a low, relaxing voice. "Relax. I'm not going to hurt you. Yes, yes, like that," he talked Rory through it, and Rory slowly began to relax and become less tense. __

Yes, just like that…it was better than Rory could've dreamed. __

"Yes, Kurt…that feels nice," he said after a few moments. Kurt pushed another finger in, and then a third, prepping and stretching Rory's tight, virgin hole until he was adequately prepared to take him. His cock began to throb with desire and want and need. He hurriedly unwrapped the condom and slid it over his length. "Okay. I'm going to go slow with you, I promise." He stroked Rory's cheek. "Just remember to breathe, baby. And let me know if I'm hurting you, please."

"I want you in me, Kurt," Rory's voice was thick with lust. Kurt couldn't argue with that; he pushed the tip of his cock into Rory's hole. Rory gritted his teeth.  
>"Are you okay?" Kurt froze.<p>

"Yes," Rory said. "I just need a moment to get used to it." He closed his eyes briefly, trying to get used to the feeling. "Okay, I think I'm good now." Kurt hesitantly pushed in a little further, again giving Rory time to breathe. It was torturous, to be inside such tightness and not be able to do anything, but he really didn't want to hurt his boyfriend, and knew that if the situation were reversed, Rory would be slow and patient with him. After several minutes, Rory's body finally surrendered to Kurt and completely relaxed. Kurt pushed in and out of him. Rory groaned. "Ah, yes, Kurt…a little to the left…YES! Oh my God, yes! Ohhh," he moaned as Kurt hit his sweet spot. "Oh God, that feels so good, so fucking good. Ah, yes, Kurt, fuck me, fuck me, yes, ah, so fucking good." Kurt became insanely turned on by the sweet-natured boy's dirty talk and went a little faster, pushing against Rory's prostate, causing the younger boy to moan intensely, pre-cum leaking out of the tip of his cock. "I'm so close, Kurt."

"Me, too," Kurt groaned. "Oh, God, me too!"

"Shit…shit…Kurt…oh fuck!" Rory gasped as he came, hard, ropes of cum hitting his chest. Kurt finally came, screaming lightly as he did. After he came down from his climax, he slowly pulled out of Rory, breathing heavily as he took the younger boy in his arms, Rory's head resting against his chest, both smelling deliciously of sex.

"I love you, Rory Cameron Flanagan," Kurt stroked Rory's hair affectionately.

"And I love you, Kurt Elizabeth Hummel," Rory sighed, closing his eyes and falling asleep in his boyfriend's arms, Kurt holding him all through the night. _  
><em>


End file.
